The present disclosure relates to person support apparatuses, such as beds, cots, stretchers, operating tables, recliners, or the like. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to person support apparatuses that include sensors for monitoring the motion of an occupant of the person support apparatus.
Existing hospital beds and/or stretchers often include a bed exit system that is adapted to detect when a patient has exited the bed, or when a patient may be about to exit the bed. Typically, such beds include circuitry for providing an audio or visual alert when such an exit or pre-exit situation is detected. In many cases, the bed or stretchers include circuitry for transmitting a signal to a remote location, such as a nurses' station, so that the appropriate caregivers are notified of the exit, or pre-exit condition, and can respond appropriately.